


Both Dances — Одна встреча

by Synant



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Friendship, Friendship and romance, Gen, General, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant
Summary: — В любом случае, подумай о том, что я сказала, — произнесла она с улыбкой. — Вдруг кто-то появится там же, где и ты. Совмещать не так уж и сложно.Происходит до событий серии «Медная пуля» (7х9).





	Both Dances — Одна встреча

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Both Dances](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/364992) by WeBuiltThePyramids. 



> This fic was translated before I've got a reply, hopefully this is okay with an author.
> 
> У автора стоит гет, прям гет-гет у обеих пар, но я вижу её только у Ригсби/Ван Пелт и то, скорее гет и пре-гет в джене.
> 
> Запрос отправлен 26.12.17

— Ну, по крайней мере, поездка прошла с пользой, — сказала Вега. — Теперь мы знаем о четырёх местах, где Райли <i>не</i> прятал флешку.

— О агент Вега, у которой стакан всегда наполовину полон, — пошутил Уайли.

— Не всегда, — сказала она, смотря в окно. — Эй, Уайли, остановись.

— Что? Почему?

— Смотри, — она ткнула в окно. — Что-то не так с машиной, видишь?

— Что вижу?

— Двигатель дымится.

Уайли встал на обочине.

— Разве дым не должен быть гуще?

— Это не кино, Уайли. Так выглядит дымящийся двигатель без спецэффектов. Скорее всего, двигатель перегрелся, — Вега отстегнулась и сняла солнечные очки. — Что ты знаешь о двигателях?

— Ну, у моего дяди была мастерская, — сказал Уайли, выходя из машины и направляясь к капоту. Он открыл его и тут же отшатнулся вместе с Вегой от горячего пара.

— Да, — сказал он, отмахиваясь от дыма, и уставился на открывшуюся картину. — Прям как я и думал.

— Ты знаешь, в чём дело? — спросила Вега.

Уайли повернулся к ней.

— Двигатель перегрелся.

Вега пялилась на него пару секунд, а потом, улыбнувшись, легонько толкнула.

— Ты прекрасный помощник.

— А то, — уперев руки в бока, с улыбкой ответил Уайли. Затем его улыбка стала шире, и она закатила глаза. Он заметил это, потому что был выше её и мог смотреть сверху, <i>поверх</i> её солнечных очков.

— А теперь серьёзно: у тебя есть сигнал? — спросила Вега.

— Нет, — ответил Уайли. — Но кто-нибудь обязательно проедет мимо.

— «Обязательно проедет мимо» — это до или после того, как обезвоженных агентов ФБР объявят опасными для жизни?

— Смотри! — крикнул Уайли, победно улыбаясь и показывая на дорогу, откуда приближалась машина тёмного цвета.

— Сюда. Мы здесь! Здесь! — он подпрыгивал, размахивая руками.

Вега смотрела на него как на сумасшедшего.

— Уайли, они никак не смогут проехать мимо, не заметив нас.

— Я делаю всё возможное, чтобы мы выбрались отсюда, — ответил Уайли. — Меня беспокоит, что ты этого не делаешь.

— О боже, — пробормотала Вега, снова закатывая глаза.

Машина замедлилась, водительское окно справа опустилось, и из него выглянула рыжеволосая женщина:

— Вы в порядке?

— Наш двигатель перегрелся, — ответил Уайли. — Может, у вас есть охлаждающая жидкость? Или сигнал на телефоне?

Водитель заглушил двигатель.

— Может быть, что-то будет в багажнике...— сказал он, — либо можем подбросить одного из вас в ближайший городок. Там должен быть сильный сигнал, несмотря на то, что городок небольшой.

— Мы очень благо... — Вега замолчала, заметив реакцию Уайли. — Уайли?

— О боже, — воскликнул Уайли, широко улыбаясь. — Агент Ригсби!  
Ригсби повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Агент Уайли?

— Ребята, что вы здесь делаете? — спросил Уайли. — Вы же живёте не в этих краях! — и, глянув в сторону пассажирского сидения, он кивнул: — Привет, агент Ван Пелт!

— Мы решили устроить детям небольшую поездку, — сказала Грейс, выходя из машины. — Думали заглянуть в Остин, проведать нашу старую команду.

— Очень рад вас видеть! — сказал Уайли. — Как дети? Бен и Мэдди, верно?

— Хм.

— О! Прости, — Уайли кивнул в сторону пары. — Это агент Ригсби и агент Ван Пелт. Они работали под началом Лисбон в Сакраменто вместе с Джейном и Чо. Затем Эббот прикрыл их лавочку, потому что каждый в ней (кроме них) был преступником.

Брови Веги взлетели вверх от изумления.

— Агенты... Вы ведь всё ещё агенты? Впрочем, неважно, это Мишель Вега. Она новичок. Её любимое времяпровождение — это видеоигры, преследование плохих парней и создание мне проблем.

— Даже так? — с усмешкой спросила Грейс.

— Даже так, — ответила Вега, скрещивая руки на груди. — Раз вы уже встречались с агентом Уайли раньше, то я не удивлю вас тем, что его любимое времяпровождение — это компьютеры, проигрывание мне в видеоиграх и сражение в остроумии со мной же.

— Но мы оба не особо разбираемся в машинах, — с заминкой добавил Уайли, понизив голос.

— Думаю, лучшим решением будет подтолкнуть машину ближе к обочине и подвезти вас до города, — сказал Ригсби. — Там должен быть кто-то, кто сможет приехать и отбуксировать её, а вы поскорее выберетесь из этого пекла.

— Правда, у нас место только для одного, — заметила Грейс. — Я останусь.

— Подержишь Бена на коленях, — предложил Ригсби.

— Это небезопасно.

— Мы единственная машина на дороге, да и ехать мы будем, не превышая двадцати миль в час, — возразил Ригсби. — С ним все будет в порядке.

Она пожала плечами.

— Ладно, — она наклонилась к открытому окну. — Бэнни, подойди сюда, пожалуйста?

Задняя дверь открылась. Оттуда выбрался маленький мальчик и направился к ним, обходя машину сзади. Ригсби глянул на машину.

— Ты прищемил своего дракона дверью, Бен.

Мальчик исчез из виду. Дверь открылась и закрылась снова. Мальчик появился вновь, таща за собой плюшевого дракона.

— Что? — глядя на Грейс, спросил он.

— Не хочешь прокатиться со мной на переднем сидении?

— Ты же сказала, что мне нельзя, пока я не буду весить сто фунтов.

— Я же буду с тобой. Как думаешь, я и ты вместе будем весить больше, чем сто фунтов?

— Ну, как минимум пятьдесят.

— Мы довольно тяжелые, — ответила на это Грейс, улыбаясь и наклоняясь, чтобы подхватить его на руки.

— Мы не знаем, как вас отблагодарить, ребят, — сказала Вега, когда Ригсби махнул им рукой, чтобы они садились в машину. — Я сяду посередине, — сказала она Уайли, — я меньше.

— Без проблем, — ответила на это Грейс, сев так, чтобы Бену было удобно на коленях.

— О, кто тут у нас? — ласково сказала Вега, сев посередине и наклонившись к сидению рядом.

— Это маленькая Мэдди, — ответил Ригсби. — Бен — сын от моих предыдущих отношений, а Мэдди — наша общая с Грейс дочь.

— Она такая очаровашка! — воскликнула Вега, глядя на малышку. — Привет!

— Малыши всегда находят меня забавным, — обронил Уайли.

— Ну, я думаю, это потому что ты не обмениваешься с ними глупыми шутками о моторе, —  
съехидничала Вега, и Уайли легонько ткнул её за это в бок, она захихикала.

Ригсби глянул на них через водительское зеркало.

— Как давно ты в ФБР, Вега?

— Всего пару месяцев, — ответила та. — Моим первым назначением была работа в команде Эббота.

— И тебе нравится? — спросила Грейс.

— Это весело, — призналась та. — Вначале я не была уверена насчёт Патрика Джейна...

— К нему нужно привыкнуть, — ответил Ригсби с усмешкой.

— У него оригинальный подход к делу, — затем Вега добавила: — Например, на прошлой неделе Уайли и я...

<center>* * *</center>

Когда Вега закончила рассказ, сопровождаемый детальными подробностями от Уайли, они добрались до маленького городка, замеченного Ригсби по GPS ещё до того, как телефон потерял сигнал.

— Это похоже на Джейна, — посмеиваясь, сказала Грейс, снимая Бена с колен, и, подождав, пока тот выйдет из машины, наклонилась к заднему сидению, чтобы вытащить Мэдди из её детского кресла.

— Это было круто, — сказал Уайли. — То есть я делал всё так, как он и сказал. И я проникся к нему...

— Я предпочитаю оценивать ситуацию до того, как прыгнуть в неё с головой, — не согласилась Вега. — Возможно, именно поэтому я всегда выигрываю у тебя в видеоиграх.

— Эй, я предпочитаю или играть по-крупному, или сразу сдаться.

— То, что ты делаешь во время игры, похоже на нечто большее, чем «играть по-крупному или сдаться», — она хихикнула, когда Уайли не нашёлся с ответом. — Вот что я имела в виду, когда говорила о соревнованиях в остроумии, — добавила Вега, обращаясь к Грейс.

— Понятно.

— Я зайду в уборную, — сказала Вега. — Ты можешь связаться с Чо?

— Уже написал ему, — ответил Уайли.

— Отлично. Скоро вернусь.

— Эй, Уайли, — обратился Ригсби громким шёпотом, как только она ушла. — Ты знаешь, как подкатывать к девушкам?

— Что? — в замешательстве спросил Уайли.

— О боже... — Грейс закатила глаза.

Ригсби разочарованно вздохнул: Уайли не понял, что он имел в виду.

— Ну, ты знаешь, подсказки. Я подскажу тебе, как обратить на себя внимание агента Веги.

— О. Ну... Эм... Я... — Уайли пожал плечами. — Она. Эм... Знаешь, она хочет сосредоточиться на работе. Она упряма, хочет, чтобы её воспринимали всерьёз. Ты же знаешь, как тяжело женщине подняться вверх по лестнице, особенно в нашей сфере. К тому же тут есть мужчины-сексисты. Не то чтобы Эббот такой, но она очень решительно настроена.

Грейс нахмурилась.

— Я скоро вернусь, — бросила она, отдавая Мэдди Ригсби.

<center>* * *</center>

Вега выключила воду и вытерла руки, хмуро смотря на свой неаккуратный хвост. Она положила солнечные очки на раковину, затем потянулась к волосам, сняла резинку, тряхнула головой и посмотрела, как волосы падают ей на плечи.

— Привет, — раздался голос Грейс.

— Привет, — отозвалась Вега, убирая волосы назад: было слишком жарко оставлять их распущенными. — Я вас задерживаю?

— Нисколько. Так тебе нравится быть в ФБР?

— О да, очень, — ответила Вега. — Даже больше, чем я думала. Правда, Чо — один из тех людей, которых сложно впечатлить.

Грейс рассмеялась.

— Да, так и есть. Но он хорош. Он прикрывал нам спины столько раз, что и не сосчитать.

— Лисбон рассказывала мне о некоторых его подвигах, — сказала Вега. — Я надеюсь, однажды он будет мной гордиться. Он образцовый агент. Не могу не равняться на него.

— Я понимаю, — ответила Грейс. — Мне очень повезло оказаться в команде Лисбон. Знаешь, когда она узнала о том, что мы с Уэйном встречаемся, она ничего нам не сказала, пока новый глава департамента не прижал нас к стенке.

— Ничего себе, — отозвалась Вега, удивленно приподнимая брови. — Не могу себе представить, как бы я прятала служебный роман. Для этого просто нет времени, понимаешь?

Грейс пожала плечами.

— Если для тебя это важно, ты найдёшь время.

Вега мотнула головой.

— Однажды меня пригласил парень, с которым мы работали над общим делом, но я отказала. Ведь энергию, что я потрачу на отношения, я не смогу потратить на работу. А если я хочу быть успешной, однажды быть во главе команды... Я не могу упустить возможность.

— Кто тебе такое сказал? — спросила Грейс. — Эббот женат, и смотри, как он успешен. Мы с Уэйном — родители, и работаем на полную ставку. Джейн... Хм... Он, возможно, не самый лучший пример, но я к тому, что не закрывайся и не отбрасывай возможности только потому, что они не связаны с работой. Я помню себя в твоём возрасте. Это тяжело. А Лисбон, хоть я её всё равно люблю, не позволяла нам говорить о личной жизни, так что мы не получили никаких напутствий касательно этого, до тех пор пока мы не освоились. Я бы хотела, чтобы рядом был кто-то, кто сказал бы, что у нас — мужчин и женщин — могут быть отношения и семьи и что при этом мы по-прежнему будем хороши в том, что мы делаем.

Вега не двигалась, пару секунд смотря на Грейс, а затем пожала плечами.

— Ну, я не была в нём заинтересована.

— В любом случае, подумай о том, что я сказала, — произнесла Грейс с улыбкой. — Вдруг кто-то ещё появится. Совмещать не так уж и сложно.

Вега улыбнулась.

— Спасибо. Теперь я вижу, почему Джейн, Лисбон и Чо так хорошо о вас отзываются.

— Идём, — сказала Грейс. — Думаю, Уайли уже созвонился с Чо.

Они вышли на улицу, прямо под солнечные лучи, и Вега снова надела свои очки, она видела, как Уайли машет им одной рукой, а в другой держит телефон.

— Кажется, ты права.

— Какие новости? — спросила Грейс, как только они подошли.

— Чо будет здесь меньше, чем через час, — ответил Уайли. — Он отвезет нас в Остин.

Уайли улыбнулся Веге.

— Видишь? Ещё раз делаю всё возможное, чтобы мы выбрались отсюда.

Вега рассмеялась.

— Хватит закатывать глаза на мои героические поступки, — сказал он, уперев руки в бока.

— Как ты можешь знать, что я закатываю глаза? — спросила Вега.

Уайли хитро улыбнулся.

— Я могу видеть поверх твоих очков.

Вега покачала головой в притворном ужасе. Оба — она и Уайли — рассмеялись.

Ригсби переглянулся с Грейс, и они обменялись понимающими улыбками. Им не нужно было работать с Патриком Джейном, чтобы понять, что происходит у них перед носом.


End file.
